1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hitch apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved gooseneck hitch apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the adapting of a bumper hitch trailer relative to a gooseneck type mounting arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gooseneck trailers of various types are utilized in the prior art and indicated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,390,192; 4,423,885; 3,790,188; and 3,986,726.
The U.S. Pat. No. De. 243,000 indicates a gooseneck type trailer hitch conversion structure for the securement to an associated trailer.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a rigid integrally mounted and secure structure arranged for the accommodation of tongue weights and directing the tongue weights onto a fifth wheel type arrangement in a tow vehicle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.